Midnight Kiss
by EllieAckles.x
Summary: Mysterious. Animal. Protector. tall, dark and gorgeous, are all the words I'd use to describe Derek. But who would have thought this beautiful stranger would bring out a side of me I didn't know I had and flip my world upside down at the same time. I loved the dead of night, when he'd show up at my window. But hated the danger that come with knowing him. He'll be the death of me.
1. Chapter 1

like and review.. this is my first go at fan fiction since i was like 16, so constructive criticism gunna be very helpful,

i hope you like it, let me know.

* * *

I'm all for a party but gettIng left by friends when they go off dancing wIth guys leaving me alone was not what I called a fun tIme.

I found myself over by the spiked punch bowl observing everyone that had shown up. Even scott came with a date and stiles was off trying to get Lydia to notice him. my friends Alex and Haylee where now over by the pool laughing at what i could only assume to be a horrid joke one of the boys just told. the drunkerI got the better the music sounded and I found myself dancing with whoever passed me. the hours seemed to be passing by in minutes and found that I didn't actually need my friends to have a good time.

drinking the last of my cup I headed back over to the punch bowl to grab another when I felt some one standing behind me.

"don't you think you've had enough" the guy said like he was my father or something.

"es sues mee" I slurred not realizing until this moment just how drunk i actually was, i put down the cup and decided a bottle of water was probably the best choice.

"my point exactly you cant even talk properly, here come with my we'll go get some water" he said in a frustrated manner following me towards the house.

"dude i don't even know you, quit with the judging, it's a party you're suppose to get drunk" i said as i stumbled along feeling him grip my upper arm to straighten me up.

"yeah but you're supposed to still look after yourself. did you not come with friends" he said. i looked at him for the first time and wow i wasn't disappointed. he was the perfect definition of tall, dark and handsome. actually really tall like i only just come to his shoulder tall.. and green eyes wow.

"you're gorgeous" wow really Sky was all i could think.

"and you're drunk, here" he said shaking his head and handing me a water bottle.

"thanks dude"

"Derek, my names Derek" he said looking at me

"Skylar" i said taking a sip of water and maintaining eye contact. "what are you doing at a high schoolers party, i'm in my senior year so you're definitely older than me" i wanted to know this stranger so bad, id never seen him before, not that that was surprising considering i'd only moved in with my aunt Mel and Scott two months ago.

"lets just say i'm you're boyfriend for the night so i don't get asked so many questions.. deal" he said looking at me with no expression at all.

"i'm sorry what? No are you insane" i said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Skkkkyyyy, whose this hotty you've bagged? not heading home with us then" Alex all but screamed and laughed as she tapped me on the bum looking at me and winking then smiling at Derek.

"Hey Al n-" he cut me off

"Hey yeah we're gunna head actually you don't mind me stealing her from you? we need to get to know each other better." he said flashing her a smile and wrapping his arm around my shoulders

"God Sky you know where the good ones are" she said before turning to Derek. "you treat her right, and make sure you get to know her well" she giggled and winked. "Bye Sky i'll let Haylee know you don't need a ride, were heading now so see you tomorrow" she waved before leaving.

"what was that how am i suppose to get home now?" i said sobering up slightly. " I don't even know you, Derek? Derek who? how old are you? why am i playing girlfriend if there's litterally me you and like 10 others here?" i said searching his face. "oh god you're not gunna kill me are you?"

"calm down, i'm friends with Scott Mccall, you know him" he said rolling his eyes

"ah yeah he's my cousin, i live with him and i've never seen you come over, friend" i said crossing my arms and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. he looked at me for a little while before sighing.

'look you're cousin and i have a sort of friendship, he comes to me for defense classes. i don't come to the house.. or if i do i normally sneak through a window, take him by surprise."

"I dont believe you" i said looking at his blank face

"Honestly you dont have to, do you want a ride or not? here" he took off his jacket and handed it to me

"i'm not cold" i said

"yeah thats why you're shivering, just take the jacket, everyone thinks we're leaving together anyway since you're friend told about 6 people before leaving" i looked around and noticed all the eyes on us. he was right some looked on in jealousy while others looked on in surprise.

"when you say leaving together does that have a double meaning" i said with a playful grin. deciding if i played along i might get some answers and i mainly wanted to sell the leaving thing because i could see Lydia looking over at us and i could all but feel the jealous stare burning holes into me. he laughed a little as i turned around and felt him slipped the jacket up over my arms before gabbing my hand and pulling me through the staring few people out into the front yard. Hiss hand was oh so warm and it might just be the drunk side of me, but it felt so right? i actually wanted to leave with him if you know what i mean.

"you honestly don't own that amazing black car" i said in disbelieve as he dropped my hand and opened the door for me to get in.

"i honestly do" he said closing the door behind me and walking around tot the drivers side.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't remember much about the drive home. we stopped at one point to pick up another girl wanting a ride.. Allison I think her name was, and because she lived on the opposite side of town it felt like to took so long to actually get home.. so long that i actually fell asleep! Yeah.. embarrassed is an understatement on how i felt when he had woken me up as we pulled into my drive. i tried my best to recover by saying 'see you around boyfriend' only for him to laugh at me and say 'yeah probably not!' what an asshole!

It's been a week though and he's lived up to that statement, I even questioned Scott about him and Scott being Scott refused to tell me anything about the guy and added that i should stay away from him.

I was still wrapping my head around this place.. sure i'd made friends.. picked up where i left off in my school subjects well enough that i was averaging a B-B+ in all of my subjects... except Art and Sports Science where I was getting a beautiful A+ two subjects that i honestly loved and people found to be an odd mix. But it just wasn't, well home.. home was Bar Harbor, Maine.. yeah a lot different and a long way from here. i moved mainly because my Dad was always working.. he's a fisherman and would be gone months at a time.. it got lonely so when he suggested i move in with his sister, Aunt Mel i didn't turn it down.

I'd given up on dying me dark auburn/red hair, blonde after going to the local hair dresser who had turned my hair more orange that i'd ever seen it. i had to cut it too since the bleach not only turned it orange but snapped most of the long strains off.. now it fell in a slight wave just past my shoulders instead of my mid back. My ivory skin had amazingly managed to turn a shade darker form the beautiful Cali weather making my moss green eyes look a bit brighter.

i was average looking, i only stand at a massive height of 5'4" i'm pretty small/petite, pixie looking even. and i didn't really have a go to style.. if i liked a jacket or dress or whatever i'd buy it.. though i did go through a faze where slutty festival girl was my thing.. short shorts.. crop tops.. flowers in my hair.. anything revealing i'd wear it. Now mostly skinny jeans, band shirts, dresses oh and i loved a good oversize sweater/hoodie.. preferably not mine.

"So I want all parts of your Arts throughout the 17th century on my desk by friday afternoon, any later than that and five marks for each day will come off your over all mark" Mr Davis said as the finally bell went.

"great, todays wednesday and i haven't even started yet" Alex said as we walked out the class room door.

"What? Alex we've had a whole month to do this! it has to be 10,000 words.. there's like five different aspects you have to cover yo-"

"yeah i know so thats way tonight me and you are having a study date" she replied cutting me off.

"Dude its the first game of the season. I promised Scott i'd catch his first game" i said looking at her with puppy eyes.

"But i need your art notes and that bit arty brain of yours" she whined

"I'll head to the game first alright? come over after that?"

"Yeah, fine whatever that will work. i'll google my artist of choice"

"you don't choose.." but she had already got into her car.

"Skylar, thank god i was starting to die of old age" Scott said pulling on the car door.. rolling my eyes I got in the drivers side

"Excited for the big game?" i asked glancing over to him

"more nervous"

"You'll be fine Scotty you'll be the star player before long" i laughed trying to lighten the mood

"Its not the actual game I'm worried about" he said looking out the window and sighing.

"What do you mean" looking at him confused"

"nothing don't worry about it" he groaned getting out of the car and running through the front door and up the stairs to his room.

sighing i got out and headed to my room too, trying to find my best warm clothes.

the game was great, Scott acted strange and i'm pretty sure i saw his eyes change colour.. Allison got up running into the change rooms after him but come back reporting he was fine.

Scott had been acting strange all week. sneaking around. using his window as a door. even been depressed? i'd tried talking to him but he's seemed to start shutting me out completely.. the only thing he'd said to me in the last couple of days was 'can you cover me tonight, i'm going bowling with Allison' i'd said yes but Aunt Mel was working anyway so i didn't understand why he was worried.

i decided to netflix and chill, by myself obviously since no one else was around, but i needed snacks. jumping in my car i headed down the road and come to a gas station. heading in i grabbed M&M's and Pringles and i couldn't forget a nice bottle of coke.

paying for all my stuff and walking out to my car i noticed Derek and his amazing car over by the gas pump.. i couldn't help myself. i walked over

Sorry its a pretty bad chapter.. i felt like i needed to give sky a personality? get to know her as a character... i did write this on my lunch break on my phone so please bear with the errors... haha let me know how you like it.. what i need to fix.. whats bad.. whats good.

i'll be home to write the next chapter so it will be better i promise!


End file.
